The Kiss That Changed Us
by TatanyaLupid
Summary: Wendy and Peter go to Neverland High. Them and there friends go through high school together and the problems of soulmates and rings. But what will happen when Wendy and Peter cross a line? What will happen to their friendship? Will it blossom into something more or crumble up and die?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Have you ever felt like being with that special someone could make you _fly?_ Because that's how Wendy felt each and every day. All she could do was think about his emerald eyes. And those perfect lips that she dreamt of on hers countless times. She was able to put on a tough face at school, but whenever she was with him, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved to flirt with him because he knew how to hit her sweet spot. He was the only one who could break the walls she put up and bring back the girly part of her no one ever gets to see.

Have you ever met a girl so beautiful, you wonder if she's real? If you have, then you know how Peter feels. She was the one thing that kept him from making mistakes he knew he couldn't fix. And no matter how hard he tried to forget, she was impossible to reason with, which made her so much more attractive. And her parents were a little too overprotective.

She was not allowed to date unless her parents approved-which he was pretty sure he already had. Wendy and Peter were neighbors, only two houses down from each other. They met in elementary school and immediately became friends. Then Peter met her twin brother, John. They became best friends shortly after. Since then, the trio had mad several other friends.

Peter was the hot and popular jock, and Wendy was the smarter female version of Peter. And if you didn't know Wendy, you must have been blind. She was absolutely breath-taking but very aggressive. She had gorgeous locks that were impossible not to stare at. And Peter was like every girl's dream come true.

Wendy had long, curly, blonde hair, that she loved to let flow down her back. Her hair curled in ringlets that framed her face. She had True Saphire eyes and was 5' 6. She loved to stand out with her shoes. She loved to wear her Black Star converes. The way the light jumped off the sparkles, the way her hair was always flawless, and her eyes glittered, made Peter stare at her until he was caught.

Peter had Ever Green eyes, dark auburn hair an d was 6 '2. Although he had style, he would only wear Vans. But you had to give hive credit for his hair. All the girls swooned at the sight of him, drooling all over their clothes. But Peter never noticed them when Wendy was around.

* * *

The year is 2082, and the rules changed. The world is different for this generation. When you think you love someone, you kiss them. If they're the ones you're destined for, a ring appears on your ring finger. Although no one can explain it, you know it when it hits you. Scientists claim this to be the cause of Magic.

When one of the two dies, the other dies as well. And when you kiss them for the first time, you are filled with such joy that you nearly faint.

In some cases, you do. This happens at the ages of 13 to 15. And there has never been a case where it doesn't happen. And in all the records, the latest age to happen was 16. The law states that you can get married whenever you want, as long as you are over 15. This had everyone rushing in the process.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wendy's POV**

Today is the first day of my senior year at Neverland High and I'm extremely nervous.

 _Buzz_

It's time to start the daily routine. I turn off the alarm clock and hit the shower. As I wash my hair, my mind drifts off to Peter.

I missed him so much over the summer. I did see him when he invited me and our friends to play video games. I was able to walk over saying he lives 2 houses down from me.

So of course, when I fell asleep at his place, he carried me back to my house. My Twin Brother John videoed the whole thing and posted it on Instagram.

In the video, _I was snoring really loud and I drooled all over his shirt. I started to talk in my sleep and said Peter's hair was "as soft as a cloud" and his muscles were "as big as my thighs." Then the video ended. What wasn't in the video is what my brain thought that happened._

 _Peter abruptly stopped and I woke up. I looked at his face and it was redder than a tomato. Peter looked down at me and his grip tightened on me. He leaned down to me and whispered into my ear, only loud enough for me to hear, "I won't make fun of you because you were sleeping, Wendy. But are my muscles really as big as your thighs, cause that would be pretty big."_

 _I got a surge of bravery and put my arms around his neck and pulled my lips up to his ear. I giggled and said, "I don't think your muscles are quite that big, but they must be pretty large if you can hold me this long. Cause if I recall right, the first day we met you could barely hold me for two seconds."_

 _He tried to drop me but I tightened my grip around his neck. So when my feet touched the ground his head was going down with me (and he was a good eight inches taller than me). I pulled back and noticed his eyes were closed and his face was all scrunched up as if he were in physical pain. When he opened his eyes they were dark and clouded. He no longer looked like the boy I grew up with, but a man. And it was very attractive._

 _I have no idea what came over me but I pulled him back tighter. As soon as I shoved my face in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight as if he never wanted to let me go. My feet were off the ground but I knew he could hold my weight. We stayed there, just hugging each other, for what felt like an an eternity but was probably one to two minutes._

 _"Peter?"_

 _"Yeah, Bird?"_

 _"Thank you," I said. He pulled back and the dark-clouded look was gone from his eyes._

 _"For everything you have ever done for me," I continued. "You have always been there for me and I want you to know that you have a special place in my heart. You always see the best in me in ways even I can't. So thank you for being the best friend-brother ever."_ _I kissed him on the cheek and unraveled my hands from his neck and tried to pull away. He wouldn't budge. I flicked my eyes back to his and they were not dark and clouded, but dark and twinkling._

 _I had never seen this look before. Dark and cloudy meant he was proud. Clouded meant he was sad. If they turned dark green he was mad. If they turned bright green, almost yellow, he was happy or pleased. If he was bored he just fell asleep (as he did in many classes, which I had to wake him up because I sat next to him in all of our classes. Which were the same exact schedule). And if he was excited or aggressive, they just twinkled. But never had they been dark AND twinkling._

 _He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "I think we both sound stupid right now so let me get one thing straight. I am in no way you big brother, in some way, I am your best friend though. I don't love you like a little sister, I love you more than that. You already have a big-ish brother and I'm not taking his spot. But you are MY best friend and I can't live without you in any way. So thank YOU for making waking up worth it, Wendy."_

 _I couldn't keep it in any longer. Every word he spoke I felt the tears get bigger and bigger (and I'm not in any way a mushy person- I rarely EVER cry) with every word he spoke. As one tear fell, another did, and another, and another. I soon had then spilled out from my eyes to fast they didn't drop anymore; they streamed. He pulled back and looked at me with that same dark, twinkling look in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and loosened his grip on me._

 _When my feet were on the ground he gently wiped away my tears and said to me, "How is it that every time I see you your eyes get prettier and prettier. It's like they don't want people to get bored of them." He leaned forward and kissed my lips. It was a soft, almost scared kiss. But it was perfect. As he pulled away, a bright light went into my vision and then everything went dark._

 _The next thing I knew I was in my bedroom and my mom was in my chair reading. "Mom, what happened?"_

 _She looked up at me, noticing I was awake, got up and walked over to me. "You fell asleep at Peters house and he carried you home. He is such a sweet boy. But when he made it here, you were as pale as a sheet and had a high fever. So I called the school and told them you were sick and needed the day off."_

It was all a dream. And boy was I thankful for that.

After I get out of the shower, I blow-dry my hair. And instead of braiding it, I decided to leave it down because my hair is naturally really curly. The top doesn't turn out as good, so I pull the top half into a mini ponytail and tie a light blue ribbon around it that matches my eyes. I add a little light pink eyeshadow and mascara along with some lipgloss.

I carefully put on a light blue shirt that said, "Perfectly Imperfect," and black, high-waisted skinny jeans. As I examine the dozens of rips that stop at an appropriate length, I look closely at the ankle of my jeans.

I can't wear my low top vans, so I guess I'll settle with some high top converse. I own at least twenty pairs of shoes, nine of which are converse. I grab a pair at random, slip them on, and tie them up.

I walk into the kitchen and see a plate with a bagel on it and a note.

 _Have fun at school. I will pick you up and take you to volleyball practice after choir tryouts. Good luck honey!_

 _-Mom_

I eat my bagel and start walking out the door just in time to see Peter's mom's car pulling out of their garage. I run back in the house before they can see me. I know if they saw me, Peter would say hello, which would result in his mom offering me a ride, and then I would have to talk to his mom. I know it's mean, but his mom would ask me some personal stuff and probably ask if I had kissed any boys recently, which I don't want to talk about in front of Peter.

As soon as I see their car turn the corner I glance at my phone. School starts in an hour and a half. My friend group-me, Peter, Tinkerbell, Nibs, Tigerlily, John, Slightly, and Tootles- always get to school really early so we can hang.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Peter's POV**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I turn my alarm off and get up. I walk to my bathroom and look up in the mirror. I'm just a kid trying to please everybody at the same time who can't even remember the last time they did something for themselves. But then I think about Wendy. She's the only reason I wake up in the morning. If it wasn't for her, I would be wearing PJ's to school every day.

I still remember the first day I met her. She was trying to climb a tree and she was not doing a very good job at it. Her foot slipped and I caught her, dropped her, flirted with her, helped her up, danced with her, dipped her, almost kissed her, dropped her again, got tackled by her brother, became best friends with her brother, and kissed her hand goodbye. What a day that was.

I turn on the shower and hop in. As the cold water runs down my spine and I shiver. Cold showers always help me think straight.

After ten minutes I get out and walk back into my room. I rummage through my draws and find my good jeans. They are blue denim and somewhat fitting with a small rip at each knee. I slip them on and look in the mirror.

Over the summer my mom got me a gym membership because she got an email from the athletic's director that I was the male athlete of the year. They are announcing the female athlete of the year today. But I have a pretty big guess it's Wendy. She played soccer, volleyball, powderpuff football, softball, swim, water polo, and basketball for the school last year. Not to mention she was on the math, science, and English Olympian teams while she was captain of the debate team.

So, of course, my mom wanted me to look the part. I have been a part of every sports team our school has to offer. I look at my chest. My muscles have become more defined and you can definitely see the muscles in my arms. I look in the mirror as if it were Wendy looking at me. I flex my muscles and make a grunting noise. I try out different poses until I hear a click from a camera behind me.

I spin on my heels and turn to face my sister, who was peeking through a crack on the door, my phone in hand. "JANE! What have I said about coming into my room!"

She giggles and runs to her room. I chase after her and grab her from behind. She giggles and types something into her phone. When I look at her screen I realize she was texting someone. "Jane, who and what did you text."

She shows me the phone and my face turns red with humiliation and anger. She was on my phone and sent it to all my friends on a group chat we had been using for years. "Jane...did you send that to _everyone?!_ " She giggles to me and my answer is clear. All of my friends, boys, _and_ girls, are going to see me checking out my muscles. "Well, there goes my sanity," I say and walk back into my room.

I slip a dark green shirt over my head and go to my drawer of shoes. I'm not sure which pair of vans to wear; I have 7 pairs: black, orange, 2 blue, green, yellow, and brown. I close my eyes and point to a pair and open my eyes. I guess I'm wearing green today.

I put my shoes on and head to the kitchen. As I turn the corner the smell of pancakes and syrup hits me like a brick wall. There my mom is, at the stove, spatula in hand, flipping pancakes. "Mom, I thought you had to go to work today," I said.

My mom and Wendy's mom are work partners. They go to old people's homes and clean them, then they care and cook for them.

She turned towards me and says, "No, Wendy's mother said she would take care of it for a while. Plus I have to drop your father off at the middle school and I want to take you too."

My father was a middle school principal. He loved his job because he loved kids. My father was tall, lean, and fit. Not exactly your average principle. My father, regardless of my being 18, was only thirty-seven. He was twenty-two and my mother was nineteen when he proposed. My mother's parents were not happy about it at first, but they warmed up to my father later.

"That's cool mom, but I think I can walk; Wendy is probably walking anyway. Plus, I'm a senior. If I can't go by myself to school now, how will I do it next year for school."

"That's a good question. But, whose fault is it that their car is in the shop, hmm?" She asked with an evil smirk.

"Mine," I grumble under my breath. I got in a car crash last week that put my car in the shop until tomorrow. It wasn't even that bad, the person in front of me just slammed in front of their brakes for n reason. It was probably my fault for being so close to them anyways. But I would never tell my mom that.

"Okay, then," my mom said, "Now that we've got that settled, hurry up and eat. We need to leave in ten minutes."

I chug down my food and grab my school bags. Once I hop in the car with the rest of my family and we leave. I feel bad cause I usually take Wendy to school as well, but she has been in a few scary car crashes and refuses to get her license. I feel even worse that she was in that car crash with me two tears ago.

I have only seen Wendy cry a few times: small ones like when her grandparents died in a house fire, and when she broke her leg and had to take a season of sports off. But once I saw her cry, like a big cry, where she was sobbing and shaking. It was when I was in my first car crash two years ago. I was at a stop light, and the light turned green for me to turn left. As I started turning, a drunk person ran a red light and the car rammed into mine; sending my flipping and crashing. I broke my leg and was in a coma for a week.

* * *

When I woke up my hand felt warm, and when I opened and adjusted my eyes, I saw a petite hand in mine. I looked around me and realized where I was, but I couldn't remember why I was here. I looked back to the small hand, my eyes trailed up the slim and slightly muscular arm, up to the face of a beautiful girl. I couldn't remember her name, but a memory came to me. I was singing happy birthday, and on the cake was the name, Wendy. I looked back to the girl and it was Wendy, my beautiful and wonderful Wendy.

"Wendy," I breathed out her name as a silent prayer. She bolted awake and looked around the room before her eyes landed on mine. Her makeup was messed up, and I'm guessing her hair was a mess too cause it was in a sloppy bun. You could see the trails the tears left down her cheeks, you could see the dark rings under her eyes, you could see how her beautiful blue eyes were surrounded by red. And you could see the cuts and bruises up her arms and legs, and how she had a cut right above her right eyebrow, and where a bruise ran from her collarbone to right behind her ear.

As I looked back into her eyes, I saw fresh tears rolling down her face as she stared at me. I wanted to hug her, to hold her in my arms, to take away the pain her eyes told me were there. But she stayed in place, not moving a muscle. She wiped away her tears and said with a shaky voice, "I'll let the doctors know you're awake."

She then bolted out of the room like she couldn't stand the sight of me. I look back at her shape; she looked awful. From her bruises, to cuts, to messy hair and makeup.

And I let the floodgates open. I felt the hot tears pouring down my face and hit my arms. I let Wendy down and because of me, she was hurt. I closed my eyes as I heard the doctors rush in.

"Son, are you in any pain," one of them asked me. I could only shake my head no as I couldn't trust myself to speak. After going through dozens of tests, they sent me off to bed. I couldn't sleep. Not when Wendy was hurt. I grabbed my phone my mom brought me and opened it up. I went straight to my text messages, seeing there were hundreds from people wishing me a fast recovery. But I went straight to Wendy's name and texted her.

 _Are you ok?_ I wrote. I sent it and she replied almost instantly.

 _I'll live. What about you. They said you broke your leg and you were out for a whole week. Are you in any pain? If you are I can get the doctors,_ She replied. I almost laughed at her concern for my being. But then her words sunk in. _I can get the doctors..._

 _Are you still here?!_ I said.

 _Maybe._..:l _Did you really expect me to leave you here by yourself. Plus, Tink is covering for me. My parents think I'm at her house...and she knows I'm here._

Okay, now I laugh. Wendy wasn't one to sneak out, but she would do anything to make sure her friends were okay.

 _Where are you?_ I wrote.

"Right outside your door," I heard a female voice say. I jumped out of my skin she scared me so much. Wendy walked in laughing and came over to sit on the vacant bed next to me. Once she took a good look at me and her laughter stopped. "I thought it would be easier to text you then talk in person, I guess I was right."

She gave me a look that said it all. She had been crying again, and she started hyperventilating. "I woke up after two days, and they said you still hadn't woken up yet. As soon as I got discharged the next day, I ran over here, and here you were, completely out of it. You had cuts and bruises everywhere and they said you would be out for sports the rest of the semester. They said you might have some brain damage and that you might not remember things, people, school, your name, or...or me." She said and started crying again. She looked down for a few moments before looking back to me; she looked broken.

I opened my arms and she flew right in. She was my best friend, she was the only girl I would ever consider even consider _touching._ She latched her arms around my neck, shoved her face in the crook of my shoulder, and pulled her legs into my lap. after a while she was still hyperventilating like crazy, but she stopped sobbing. But I still felt the tears stream down her face and onto my shoulder. Instinct took over and I started to rub what I hoped was soothing circles on her back.

After a few more minutes I took her shoulders and slowly pushed her back so I could get a better look at her. She still had tears streaming down her face that I wiped away with my thumb. "Wendy, I'm not going anywhere. I remember everything," I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes, "And I'm sorry you had to go through that. Trust me, it'll take a little more than that for me to go down."

* * *

My mom dropped me off at school and I walked over to my usual spot in the courtyard where I saw Tootles, Nibs, and John. "John," I said, "where is Wendy?"

"My mom let her sleep in a little extra. Plus, I had an interview with Harvard earlier."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wendy's POV**

On my way to school, I hear my phone ding in my back pocket. I pull it out and look at the screen. It was a text from Peter.

 _This is Peter's sister. I found him doing this in the mirror this morning!_

Attached to it was a video of Peter flexing his muscles. I bursted out laughing. Peter was not an arrogant pinhead, well, most the time. But he could be extremely... goofy, at times.

I shoot him a text, _Nice photo shoot, but the "Who has the biggest muscles" show ended last year._

As I watch our other friends reply back, I realize I'm almost at school.

When I arrive at school, I notice Peter in the distance talking to some of our friends. He glances my way and winks at be with a toothy grin. When he turns back to his friends, I put my gym bag away and start walking away from Peter. I stop moving and grin as I hear extremely loud footsteps coming my way. Well, who could that be...

"Hey Wendy, how has summer been treating you." I turn around. Yep, it's Peter. Peter and I have an... interesting relationship to say the least.

"I guess it was acceptably good. Except for the weather. The tips of my hair got burned so I had to chop it. And I also had to get extreme layers to even it out so... that's my life summed up."

I can't help but notice they smirk creep on to his face as he examines every inch of me. "Well, it looks cute. You should curl your hair more often."

His eyes trail past my waist, down my legs, and stop at my shoes. "Nice shoes Wendy Bird."

Of course he uses the nickname he gave me the day we met.

 _I was climbing a tree and my foot slipped on a branch; I fell to my death. But I never hit the ground. I noticed I was caught by a boy that looked around my age. He had dirty blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and beautiful emerald green eyes. he was about half a head taller than me._

 _"For a second there I thought you were a bird," he said. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Of course, being caught by a boy was like a dream come true._

 _"I-I'm Bird. I mean Wendy! My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I stammered._

 _A smirk grew onto his face. "Well, Wendy bird. ."_

 _His eyes entranced me. it was like my world just changed perspective. And then he dropped me. On the ground. Like a DOG! "Oww, what was that for?" I whined._

 _He squatted down to meet my level. "Because I think I have a crush on those big blue orbs of yours. And when a boy likes a girl, he's gonna tease her every second of every day." He helped me up and pulled me close so my chest was against his. He grabbed both my hands and put one hand on his shoulder and put his hand on my waist. I gasped as I realized what was happening._

 _He took a step back and pulled me along with him. "Tell me Wendy Bird, have you ever danced before?" He asked noticing when I couldn't keep up with the steps._

 _"N-No. Not since I was at the charity ball last year. But I always stepped on my dad's feet," I said as I kept my eyes on his. He chuckled lightly._

 _"Well It's pretty good for a beginner," he said as he spun me around and dipped me. He was about to lean down for some reason but a voice startled him._

 _"Hey, let go of my sister!"_

 _Peter dropped me in shock. "Oww. That hurt... again!"_

 _I look over from my left as I see John, my brother, walking over and his face is fuming. Peter helps me up but as soon as I'm up John tackles Peter to the floor. Long story short, Peter won and John asked for tips. Peter and John became best friends and yadda yu._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked down at my feet and realized I was wearing the shoes he got me for my birthday. They were black converse with blue stars on the bottom. He said it was to symbolize the stars in my eyes when I got excited. "Well, I'd like to say you have good taste, but that would be a lie," I scoffed at him. He raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smirk.

"If I didn't have good taste," he leaned his face towards mine until they were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, "then they wouldn't be on the small feet of yours."

I leaned in even closer, "If my feet really were small, they would've looked like yours." His smirk only grows. I think its time for a little experiment. I lick my lips to see if he notices. His eyes immediately dart to my lips, I smirk in response. His cheeks grown red and fast.

I back away leaving him with a half gaped half amused look. For a moment, I was almost tempted to lean in further and close the space between us. To see what would happen, but I am smarter than that.

"Well it was fun talking to ya, but I've got more important people to talk to," I say with a smirk and give him a two finger salute and I turn on my heals.

"Until we meet again M'Lady," he says as he gave me a sheepish bow. I head over to find my friends Lily, Jane, and Bella. As I walk away I can hear the 'ohs' and catcalls from the rest of our friends.

I walk over to Tiger Lily and Tink. They both scream when they see me. "Wendy! What did you do to your hair?"

They both hug me as I explain. "I burnt my hair on a curling iron and had to even it out."

They both give me shocked looks but it turned to excitement.

"Did you hear about Killian and Lily," Tink says, "They were at the movies and started to make out but nothing happened!"

Tigerlily gives Tink a disapproving look. "That is not at all what happened." She looks back at me ang continues, "Killian and I were sitting at the movies watching a movie and he had the popcorn. I reached over for it and Killian turned his head. Our lips accidentally touched but, as you can see, no ring."

I laugh at Lily's story and don't stop. I feel a pang in my stummach from laughing and double over. I'm gripping my stomach trying to relieve the pain but it just hurts more.

When I stop laughing I notice Killian coming up with a grin on his face. "Hey, Killian. Sorry nothing happened with Tigerlily," I say.

He ignores me and grabs Tigerlily's Waist and yanks her back into his chest. "Oof. Hey, Killian, could you be a little more gentle. I have practice and Tryouts for almost everything that I can't get hurt for."

Killian wraps his arms around her waist and grips her tightly. "Why should I let go of what's mine?"

I glare at him and say, "Tigerlily belongs to no one. The only way she could belong to you is if your soulmates. And...that didn't happen, dude."

Tigerlily is finally able to get free and starts to run away, but he chases her. She starts to get scared and her eyes water.

I want to help her, but I'm petrified. I can't move. Memories of being chased, getting beat up, having a knife pulled on me, all come to my head at once and I scream.

I double over and Tink turns her attention to me and looks very worried. I look into her concerned eyes. "Tink, the memories, they're coming back..."

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Peter's POV**

 _She was so close, I_ thought to myself. I can hear my friends making their way over, but I don't care. All I care about is watching her walk away, hips moving side to side and the way her skinny jeans shows every curve.

"Yo, Peter. Looks like someone's got a crush, but I think we both know that would be an understatement," John snickers. John is my best friend, but he is also Wendy's twin brother.

"Dude I swear if you-"

"I won't tell her anything. I swear,"

A very odd moment of silence passes by. Nibs' rough voice breaks it, "Hey, why don't we go check up on the girls. I want to see Tink."

"Yeah, I want to go see if Lily is free Saturday night. I want to take her to see that new movie about the monkey man thing," John grins. His upside is that his beloved crush is his sister's best friend. It also helps that he is pretty smooth with the ladies. Before Lily came to the school 3 years ago, John was a pretty big playboy. But the moment he laid eyes on her, he made it his life mission to get her to agree to go out on a date with him.

She likes to be kept on her toes, so she skips from guy to guy, kissing whoever she wants, to see if they're soulmates. They never are and she's kissed about 20 guys by now, but she still refuses to kiss John. Something about how it would be weird to kiss her best friend's twin brother.

"Good luck tiger, but she's already got Killian Jones and another guy on the list. Try again next week," I joke. John shoots me a dirty look. Nibs, Tootles, and I try to contain a laugh, but it's just so hard. We all start laughing uncontrollably.

We walk over to the girls in the courtyard and the first thing I see is Killian Jones chasing Lily. Then I see Tink comforting Wendy which seems odd. I look back over to Tigerlily. By the looks of it, I think Lily is crying.

"Go away, Killian. I already kissed you! Nothing happened!" Lily screams while running from Killian.

"But you have the best mouth I've ever tasted. I want another," Killian says while running after her. Lily is a Junior Olympian runner, so it's pretty hard to catch her.

"Dude, what's wrong wi-" I turn to John to see him fuming. He runs towards Killian and rams his shoulder into Killian's Rib cage, earning a loud yelp from Killian. John was our running back in football and also was one of the strongest when it can to tackling.

"I never want to see you near her again. Understand," he threatened.

"O-Okay, Yeah. What-whatever you want," Killian stammered while getting up and running away, tripping over his feet the whole way.

John turns to Lily and she is crying into Tink's shoulder. He walks over to her and says, "Hey, Lily. You alright?"

She lifts her head to see John. She throws herself at him and flings her arms around his neck, digging her face into the crook of his neck. John stepped back almost losing his balance and slowly wraps his arms around the small of her back.

"T-Thank you, John. That was v-very brave of you," she manages to say between sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey. He's gone; it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm here," he soothes. She pulls back and looks at his face. It's hard to read her expression.

She gives John a naughty grin and says, "How will I ever repay you?"

John turns a deep shade of red as he looks at me then back at Tigerlily. Then, without warning, she leans forward and gets John in a deep, passionate, full lip-lock kiss.

My eyes bug out of their sockets and my jaw drops at the sight in front of me. I look towards Wendy and I don't think she's taking it too well. She turns around slowly and starts to walk away.

We decide to give them space so, without a second thought, we all turn away and give them some space. We start to walk away as a thought ponders my head.

I turn to Tootles as I get an idea. I make my way over to him and whisper into his ear, "I wonder if you chase Wendy around and I save her if I can get a victory kiss too."

Tootles' face lights up. "Only one way to find out."

Tootles runs up to Wendy and says, "Hey, Wendy. I was wondering if, since all this is happening with your brother and everything, if I could have a ki-"

Wendy turns her head and shoots him a warning glare. "Touch me and I'll kill you," she says in a monotone.

When Tootles turns back around, his smile is dropped and his face is drained from all color. I pat him on the shoulder in a silent apology and make my way over to where Wendy is at the front of the group.

She has her head down and is clutching her arms around her middle. I try to talk to her, "Wendy, is everything alright."

I place my hand on her shoulder and realize she's shaking. "Wendy, your shaking. What's wrong."

She slowly lifts her head up and I realize why she's shaking. She has tears rolling down her face, and she's shaking because she is holding back her sobs. I can see her trying to keep her composure, but that won't work on me.

I turn back to Tinkerbell. "Mind if I borrow her for a few?"

She looks at Wendy's shaking form as if wondering if she can come too. She seems to come to the conclusion that this is my area of expertise cause she puts a small smile on her face and nods her head.

I take Wendy's hands in mine and start walking backwards towards a place I want to bring Wendy. As I pull her slightly off track, she looks at me then back to the ground.

I want to bring Wendy to a spot my dad showed me. He said he found it when he was trying to run away from some bullies that were chasing him his freshman year. I know Wendy will love it if she lets me show it to her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wendy POV**

I can't watch. I can't watch as my twin brother makes out with my best friend. I have known John since the beginning, and Tigerlily since I was three. Lily has always been like a sister to me. And seeing her kiss my brother reminds me of the thing I'm scared to do.

Two years ago, someone I thought was the one, wasn't. But that didn't stop him from taking advantage of me. I gave him everything, and all he gave me was pain, misery, and a broken heart. John, my parents, and Tinkerbell are the only ones who know that he hit me. He got arrested so it wasn't like my parents or anyone could talk to him anyway.

But seeing John reminds me of this. And the fact that I've only kissed someone once but it was by force. I feel scared. I'm trying to be quiet and not cry. But I can't help a tear from falling. And another. And then another. And in seconds I'm breaking down at school. I'm trying to hold back sobs and make my way to the bathroom.

I keep walking and I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, Wendy. Since all this is happening, I was wondering if I could ha-"

I send a good glare to silence him. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

My voice comes out l meaner than I was expecting. I put my head back down and continue my self pity-party. I hear whistlers and murmurs behind me and I know I snapped too hard. I wrap my arms around myself and put my head down further until I feel myself begin to shake.

I hear someone come up beside my and speak. "Wendy, is everything alright?"

I was too deep in my self-pity to register who was speaking. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and I try to control my shaking. "Wendy, you're shaking. What's wrong?" It was Peter. His voice is laced with concern.

I give up my attempt to hide my reaction. I slowly lift my head up and close my eyes. It was now that I notice we had all stopped walking. I can't bring myself to open my eyes and face the group. An unapproved sob slips my lips and I put my hand over my mouth and try to cover up the fact that I'm breaking down at _school._ I never break down regardless of where I am.

I hear Peter speak, but I can't understand what they're saying. I feel someone grab my hands and slowly lead me to the left; away from the bathroom. I look up expecting to find Tink, but it's Peter. With soft features and a small sweet smile. I take in every inch of him and how he's walking backward so he can keep his eyes locked on me. How he would take time out of his day because I was having a panic attack.

I look back down at the ground and don't think about where we are going. I notice the Floors change, and I'm walking on concrete instead of stone. I look up to see Peter still walking backwards, not even looking to see where we are going, but staring at me. I notice his eyes; they are beautiful and I want to get lost in them. I try to find my voice and look around me.

"Peter, where are you taking me." I get scared and think about how Peter is touching me. I've never been one to dislike physical contact cause I forced myself to do it until everything went back to normal. But this was not something I force myself into. I feel it coming; another panick attach. I start breathing a little heavier. Then heavier. Then even hearier. I start looking around, begging fate to give me a _bathroom._

Is it _really_ that hard to get a bathroom around here?

I tug at my hands to get free from contact but Peter tightens his hold on me. "Wendy, what's going on. What is happening? Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"Because you're a _boy_. And I need space, Peter. I can't calm down till you let go. Peter, _please_ let go. Please..." I burst into tears again and tug my hands away to have them fall at my sides. I look around hastily and then back to Peter. He has a look of fear and concern on his face. I don't know where I'm going, but it needs to be away from Peter. I sprint left as fast as I can (which is the second fastest to Lily while Peter is in fourth behind John) to my left and away from Peter. I need air. I need my mom. I need _John!_ But he is busy snogging my best friend so I can't have her either.

"WENDY!" Peter yells behind me. I look back and he is chasing after me. I make a beeline for the girls' bathroom. I'm almost there... just fifty yards to go... when I feel my waist being yanked back. I scream. I scream until a hand covers my mouth. "Bird," Peter says softly, "it's just me. We need to talk about this. Come on." The hand leaves my mouth and he grabs my hands slowly and starts to gently move me forward. I'm still crying, but I can't move my legs. I can't speak at all. I just stay put, not willing to move.

"Wendy, don't make me be the bad guy. You need to move." I look up at him and stop crying, curious to see what he means.

"And if I don't move?" I questioned him.

His grin returns to his face. "You won't like it one bit." He takes one step towards me and grabs my waist. He lifts me up and over his shoulder and holds me by the back of my knees.

"Peter Pan, you put me back right now," I say and giggle, forgetting everything that just happened.

"Not a chance, love." He says and I giggle even louder.

We will for about three minutes is a comfortable silence. I've stopped crying and prop my chin on my hand with my elbow on his back. But one question keeps nagging at my mind. "Peter, why aren't you making fun of me for crying?"

Peter stops and puts me down on the ground. He looks me dead in the eye and says, "Wendy, I have only seen you cry like, what, four times. The only times you've cried, you cried because it was about something you loved or cared for. You cried when you broke your leg not because it hurt, which it probably did, but because you would have to take a semester off of sports. You cried when you got your wisdom teeth pulled out when you were a little wacky because you thought I had cancer, John had diarrhea, Lily had pneumonia, and Tink had a brain tumor. You cried when I saw you in the hospital because you thought I wouldn't remember you. You are not a crier. You don't talk about your emotions, ever. But your still the sweetest and kindest person I know. So when you cry, it means you still care."

I feel the giggles leave. I start shaking again and the flood gates burst open. My legs feel like jello. I'm not sure how long I can stand. I drop to my knees and hide my face in my hands. I can't even tell Peter how much his friendship means to me. Or how I melt when he touches me. Or how handsome he is when he wears a tuxedo in my dreams. But I know he is there for me through the end.

I feel hands on my shoulders running up and down my arms. I look up to see Peter crouching in front of me. "You're really beautiful when you cry. But your even more beautiful when you're happy. Come on."

He gets up and holds his hands out to me. I start to put my hands up but hesitate. Peter would never hurt me, but he is still a boy. And he still has hormones.

I get off the ground by myself and wipe away my tears. I wrap my arms around myself and say, "Where are we going, Peter."

"A place my dad showed me. He told me that I could come here is I got bullied or needed a safe place to call him. Or if I just wanted some alone time. But he also told me only to bring special people here. And you're just about the most special person in my life. So, come on. I want to show a special person a special place." He holds out his hand for me to take. I reach out and I put my hand in his and I feel myself stop shaking. I look up at him and my eyes meet his. He looks at me a second before breaking contact.

He starts walking towards the library. Right before we reach the entrance, he turns left. As we reach a dead end I notice a dark oak door with light blue vine details. Peter puts his hand on the handle and looks back to me. I nodd my head and he opens the door.

The first thing I see is grass. The prettiest, greenest grass I've ever seen. The next thing I notice is a big oak tree in the middle of this beautiful garden. From one of the thicker branches, a tire swing hangs from a thick rope. There are wild flowers everywhere and there are beautiful grey stone walls lining the walls.

I feel Peter snake his arms around his waist and pull my back against his chest. "Peter, it's absolutely amazing." I put my hands on his arms and look up at him. "How did you find this. I mean, does the school know about this. It's so beautiful and perfect and... God. I'm part of the English Olympics and I already have no words from my larger that usual vocabulary."

He chuckles and rests his forehead against mine. I close my eyes and feel lost in the moment. I just need to try one more thing before I have to talk to him. I open my eyes and pull my head away. When his eyes snap open I launch myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck. Peters' arms are instantly around me and the bottom of my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it.

"Wendy, we both know you are trying to distract me with your hugs. Especially when I would like nothing more than to hold you all day. But I brought you here to talk, not cuddle. So what's bothering you."

I bury my face in the crook of his neck but keep quiet. After a moment Peter sighs. He drops one hand from my back and puts it behind my knees. He carries me bridal style over to the tree. In my fantasies of Peter and I, he only carried me like this after our first married kiss. I squeeze his neck tighter not wanting to let go. "Wendy, I want to be able to look at you not get choked by you."

I slowly let go of Peter and sit on the grass. I lean my head against the tree and let out a shaky breath. I close my eyes and say, "So, what do you want to talk about, hotshot."

I feel him sit down beside me and place a hand on my knee. I open my eyes and look at Peter. "Why did you freak out? Why did you cry? Why did you say you needed space when I was holding your hands?"

I close my eyes and let my upper body fall to the ground. "I freaked out because my brother just kissed someone I thought was a sister. I cried because it was beautiful. And I said I needed space so I could run to the bathroom and touch up my makeup."

"Wow. You just made up a load of lies, didn't you? Or I might as well call you sappy like Tink and obsessed with looks like Lily. So tell me the truth. We'll start with why you freaked out cause I'm kinda taking that personally."

Realization hits me. "Oh, god. I'm sorry Peter. Don't take it personally. I just... went through something that scared me. I mean, have you ever realized I don't, I don't know, _touch_ people that much. Or hug, hold hands, all that stuff."

"Well, yeah. But I thought you were just being polite so you didn't get in peoples space...wait, you hug me all the time. And you hold my hand...well, on occasion. Why aren't you like that with Tink and Lily?"

I feel myself blushing. "First, I went through something a couple years ago and I guess you could say I got PTSD from it." I open my eyes and look at the branches above me.

"Wendy," his voice softens, "what happened?"

I try to hold back tears as I think about how he hit me. How he threw things at me. How, until the neighbors heard my screams, how he beat me until I dropped. But I need to tell Peter. I close my eyes.

"A couple years ago, a boy on John's football team started to take interest in me. He asked me on a date. And then, after the date, he drove me home. But he didn't go to my house, he went to his. He said he had something to give me. I was naive and stupid, so I went into the house. Then he backed me up into a corner and said he wanted to kiss me.

"I didn't even get to respond before he forced his lips on mine. I thought I felt something, but nothing happened. I told him I was sorry and asked him to take me home, but he got angry. And he hit me. He slapped my face and told me I was worthless. He threw things at me. He beat me until I fell to the floor.

"It wasn't until the neighbors came in with baseball bats did he stop. He was arrested and his parents apologized. I didn't let my parents press charges. And ever since then I haven't liked being touched. I forced myself most of the time but I can't handle watching people kiss. And why I'm too scared to like anyone? I don't think I'll ever kiss anyone again.

"And two, I hug you because you don't scare me as he did. You're there for me and you protect me and my brother, even though he doesn't need it anymore. But you're like family to us, more than you know it, Peter. You may be my brother's best friend, but to me, your home." My eyes snap open. I just admitted to Peter what I've been trying to deny myself for years.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Peter POV**

 _What. Just. Happened._

I don't know if Wendy said that because it is true or because she is in an emotional state. I'm hoping it's because it's true, but I have a feeling it's because she's in an emotional state.

"Where did he hit you?"

Wendy's eyes slowly trailed back to mine. "Most of his hits landed on my hands but he got a few on my ribs and stomach. Why do you ask? It doesn't matter anyway. He was a jerk, and that was that. Plus, I only have a few scars now. My mom let me get most of them lasered off but, the big one couldn't be removed."

I _almost_ feel tears prick at my eyes but I'm stronger than that. I look at Wendy. She gets more beautiful every time I see her. I love the way her eyes sparkle with excitement when she talks about something she loves. But now, her eyes are glassy and scared. I swallow a lump in my throat. "Where are your scars?"

She visually tensed. She took in a shaky breath. She slowly lifted her shirt on the left side just two inches above the top of her jeans. That's when I saw it. A good three inch long scar. I started to reach over but stopped myself. Her knees were by the stump and her middle was two feet away from me.

I look up at her. She nods her head and looks up at the trees. I slowly reach out and run my hand along the faint line. She shivers as I run my hand over it.

I lift my hand up and take her hands in mine. Her eyes snap to mine as I left her up. I pull her into a sitting position and then grab her waist and put her in my lap. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But let me make it clear I will _never_ hit you. You deserve someone who will care for you and help you in your tough times. That guy was a jackass. And for taking advantage of you, I'm going to hit the daylight out of him one he gets out of jail."

Wendy moves to straddle me, puts her hands on my shoulders and gives me a small smile. "Thank you for always being there for me Peter. My mom says it would be a good idea for me to make a hit list of all the boys she wants me to kiss but... I'm too scared. I don't want to be _near_ any boys right now," Her smile leaves her face, "I don't want to have to go through that again. I just..."

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She started to hyperventilate and tears rolled down her face. After a few moments she took a deep breath and pulled away to wipe her tears. "I just can't stand the thought of letting someone else touch me like that. I don't want to have to deal with another hormonal boy with no sense of respect or sanity. And I most certainly don't want to make a hit list, but my mom made me one a few days ago. But I can't do it because I'm a weak little chicken."

"Wendy, why do you let me touch you?"

She looks up at me and opens he mouth to say something but no sound comes out. "Because, I-I... because you don't scare me. And I've been close to you since like, third grade. Again, what does it matter. I let lots of people touch me."

I sigh. She is not getting the point. "Wendy, you are straddling me and my arms are around your waist. Also, my face is less that ten inches away from yours. Your not like this with anyone other that your parents and John. Hell, your not even like this with Tiger Lily or Tinkerbell. So, why?"

Wendy's eyes widen and her face heats up. She hurriedly looked at my lap she was straddling, my arms around her waist, and the distance between our faces.

"I-I don't know," she stutters, "i know this might sound wierd but I feel like in the past two years part of my has... _wanted_ to be close with you. Almost like I've been drawn to you. I know, I sound like I've been talking crap and all but, I really mean what I'm saying. I know it sounds crazy but I actually want to be close to you. Please just don't hit me for telling you this." She retracts her hands and puts them around her head. I can't believe she actually thought I would hit her.

I pull her off my lap and stand up. "I can't believe that after ten years of friendship you think I would hit you. God, Wendy, I love you! Why would I hit you. Why do you think I would hit you of all people!"

I turns round and start to walk away. "Peter, please."

I stop and turn around. "Peter, he hurt me. He drew a KNIFE ON ME! He wanted me dead. She started to shake. She whispered, "please... I don't want another person I love to leave me..."

She probably did t mean for me to hear that last part but I did. But I can't talk to her right now. I turn to walk away. I hear scrambling then foot steps. Wendy runs in front of me and puts her hands on either side of my face. She pulls my head down to her level and our noses touch. I loosely put my arms around her waist but she stops pulling my head. I look into her eyes; she is scared.

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from leaving."

"You don't need to do this. I know your not ready. Please do t do something you can't bring yourself to do. I'm not leaving you. I love you too much to leave you. All I've wanted to do for two years is hold you close to me and never let you go." I just admitted to Wendy my deepest darkest secret. I love her. I love her so much it hurts. It hurts so much I want to die. But then I want to live so I can love her some more.

She leans back but throws her arms around my neck and jumps up. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. I squeeze her as close as I can get her. I realize because I'm a good eight inches taller than her, her feet are off the ground. She pulls herself up higher and slowly wraps her legs around my waist. I move my hands to the bottom of her legs to keep them there. I can hear her sign and I chuckle.

Then the moment is ruined by the bell. We both groan at the same time. I pull her closer and shove my face in her hair. "Any chance we could skip class?" I ask jokingly.

"Hmm, let me think...nope, nada, neva gonna happen. Now put me down. We need to get to class before Tink and Lily think I'm late. I'm usually the first one there." I put her down but lean down to her ear.

"Promise you let me have the first kiss. I need to know, Wendy. I _really_ need to know."

She pulls away and brings her lips to my cheek. It was. A soft and friendly kiss, but it was real. And it was us. I noticed how she let her lips linger there before she pulls away. Now I _know_ she meant what she said. As much as I want those lips on mine, I won't push her.

I'll admit, when she stopped crying and I had her over my shoulder, I was planning on putting her down and kissing her. But then all that stuff happened and she told me her story. I know what she went through was hard. I just pray she lets me in soon. I'm not saying I desperate, but I'm not very patient.

I grab Wendy by the hand and start to walk her back twards the gate. For some reason, Wendy let go of my hand. I was about to ask if I passed the limits. But before I could turn around, Wendy jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around me. I stumbled forward and grabbed her legs. "So we're about to see our friends for the first time after all this and you want to come in on my back?" I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"It's better than holding hands!" She giggles. She turns back to serious. "But please don't tell anyone about what happened. I don't want anyone to know about... well, about the whole 'I cried cause I was scared' thing. I just don't need the whole world to know that happened. Okay?"

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wendy's POV**

As Peter runs to class with me in his back, I can't help but giggle. "Peter! Slow down, your going to trip!" I manage to get that out before I'm hit with another giggle fit. It's like they just keep coming!

Peter starts to jump as he runs. "Ahh! Peter, your going to trip on over your feet because of your weight! At the speed we're going the velocity could break your nose! AND MINE TOO!" I scream at him.

He just laughs, "Ha, as if the mighty Peter Pan could fall! And you weigh a lot too."

 _How dare he!_ "I don't weigh half as much as you! You weigh like two-hundred fifty pounds!" I scoff. Peter and his big ego. That'll get his into trouble one day but for now, I just want to enjoy his company.

I rest my head on Peter's shoulder. We are running by a patch of grass and I notice Peter itching to it. He looks back at me with a devilish grin. "Peter, don't you dare! If you-"

It was too late. Before I could utter any more words, Peter flips me to his front side and cradles me from the crash. I can _hear_ him laughing as we roll across the grass. I know he's fine but he was still going pretty fast. When we come to a stop, Peter is on top of me and I'm still craddled in his arms.

"Peter!" I say while giggling. "I told you we were gonna fall. And now I'm gonna have messed up curls and grassy hair. It took me and hour to get ready and you messed it up." I put on my best pouty face and pretend to start to cry.

"I really tried to look pretty for the first day of school and make a good first impression for the professors. So I could get a scholarship to NYU. What if you ruined my chance at getting into a good school because you like me to have messy hair."

Peter uncradles me and looks me in the eye. "You could get into any school you want to without even applying for it. Your that smart. As for your hair, why would you want to impress a professor when the only person you need to impress is me, hmm?"

He gives me that boyish grin and leans down. For a second I'm scared he's trying to kiss me. But he closes his eyes and rubs his nose with mine. I close my eyes and listen. Listen to the blade of grass and Peter's breathing.

Im about to pull away when I get a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. In the blink of an eye, the sensation forms all of itself into the center of my chest. It starts to get bigger, and it starts to burn. "Peter, there's something in my chest. AHHH," it shoots pain waves throughout my whole body and I scream.

"Wendy, what's going on."

"I DON'T KNOW! PETER, IT HURTS!" The pain increases and it get hotter and hotter. I start screaming and kicking.

Peter gets off me and puts a hand on my forehead. "Wendy, you're burning up. What did you eat this morning?" His voice is calm but concerned and completely not helping.

"PETER, GET ME TO THE INFIRMARY. NOW!"

Peter bends down and scoops me into his arms bridal style. He breaks out into a run for the infirmary. As he keeps running, I throw my arms around his neck. I start to shake uncontrollably and I scream out again. The pain keeps building up and I scream some more. I close my eyes and try not to think about the pain.

Peter reaches the infirmary and kicks the door open. "I need help!" He yells.

The school nurse runs over as another wave of pain goes through my body. I scream and kick and I feel tears pouring down my face.

"Lisa, get over here! She's unstable and needs to be sterilized!" I hear the nurse yell. The pull a stretcher over and Peter reluctantly puts me down. I scream again and lash out. They start to move me down the halls and I scream, not from pain, but from being separated from Peter.

"PETER! NO," I yell at he nurses, "I NEED PETER!"

"WENDY!" I hear two male nurses holding back Peter as he struggle to get loose. "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!"

"Shh," the nurse tells me, "we have you. He can come when you are stable." As the keep running me to who knows where they put this thing over my mouth and nose that feels rubbery and smooth.

I start to breath in this weird air. Very slowly, the pain starts to ebb away. I get light headed and feel dizzy. _No, they are trying to put me to sleep. I NEED PETER!_

"Peter..." I manage to get out. My eyelids get heavier and heavier. I start to feel... light. My vision gets blurry and my eyes start to hurt. Would it really be that bad if I, I don't know, closed my eyes...

Everything is black. I hear talking in the background. I hear a name. It sounds like Wendy.

I hear a deep but soft male voice in the background. "When will she wake?" He asks.

He sounds really worried. He must care about this girl a lot. They have this conversation about how they don't know when this girl Wendy will wake and how this boy who's name is supposedly Peter needs to go to class.

I feel really bad for this kid. I mean, it almost sounds like he _loves_ her. And I know love is a sad thing. _Wait,_ how do I know that.

Images of knives and plates being thrown at me run through my mind and I inwardly cringe. _That's how I know. I've been in love before..._

My mind starts to go fuzzy and I give into the succumbing darkness.

The next time I'm aware of what is happening I hear more words about Wendy. I mean, can't they talk about _anything_ other then Wendy. They keep talking about her until I hear that deep voice enter the room.

"You need to get to class. I have a free period so I'll stay with her." They finally leave but they touch my hand and a few kiss my forehead.

The person with the soft, deep voice stops moving and stays on one side of me. He takes my hand in his and kisses it. His lips are soft and warm but leave me too soon. For some reason I feel drawn to him. Like he is the air I need to breathe.

"Wendy, please come back to me. I need you here. I don't know how much longer I can do this without you. I love you and I don't want to loose my best friend."

 _He loves me. He loves me...HE LOVES ME!_ That's what I felt. Love. Towards this person. _And I'm this Wendy they keep talking about._

Memories of my life come back to me at lightning speed until they stop on one.

I see me and Peter I'm a boat. It was my sixteenth birthday and Peter and I snuck out at two in the morning. Peter rented a boat and taught me how to fish. We went on the boat and fished until six.

We parked our boat on a shore and laid down on the grass. We looked at the constellations and talked.

At one point we started talking about how boys were not stronger and Peter told me to prove it so I tackled him. He ended up winning because of his weight and size.

Peter was on top of me and we just looked into each other's eyes for hours on end. It turned out we looked at each other for only five minutes, but it felt like much longer. I noticed Peter look at my lips. So I very slowlystarted to bring my head up to his. He got the hint and leaned in.

We both closed our eyes and were about to kiss when my phone went off and I screamed. Peter looked at me in alarm before we both started laughing. My mom called to yell at me for sneaking out.

When the memory ended, my senses started to come back to me. I _felt_ Peter's hand on mine. I _smelled_ the chemicals in the air and I _heard_ Peter's heavy breathing. I tried to take a deep breath but failed. I started a coughing fit and threw my arms around myself.

"Wendy! Are you okay?"

Once I stopped coughing I opened my eyes. After a minute, they finally focused back in. I looked around the room. When I tried to sit up, I found that I couldn't. I looked down and leather straps were keeping me down. I looked back at Peter and took in his appearance.

Peter's eyes were red and glassy. His hair was messier than usual and his shirt has grass stains. He looked truly broken.

"Peter, why am I strapped down. And why do you look..." I looked around me at where I was. I was in a hospital. "Peter," I started to grow worried. "Why am I here?"

"Wendy, they had to knock you out. You were lashing and kicking everyone and eveything. I wasn't aloud near you until you were stable." Peter said and looked at me sadly. I reached out to touch him but he backed away.

"Peter, what aren't you telling me." I say slowly.

He looks back at me and he lets a tear fall down his cheek. "Wendy, the reason you were in all this pain is because of me. We can't touch anymore. No hand holding, no hugs, no... no kissing. We can't do anything for a week. So I need to stay away from you for a week until they clear you."

Peter broke down crying and started to walk out of the room. "Peter, please!" He turned around and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Wendy..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Peter's POV**

I never thought I would have to stay away from the girl I love. I never once thought I wouldn't be able to _prove_ she was my soulmate. I didn't need a ring to appear for me to know she was the one.

They called an ambulance that took Wendy to the hospital. No one even thought that I needed to know she was fine. That she was in good hands. No one knew I needed to know she was alright to live.

They took her to an emergency room and called the head doctor. I still remember that heart-wrenching conversation.

 _The lady pulled me aside and asked me what happened. So I told her what happened to her brother. What happened in the garden, and on the grass. She told me this was something that had been happening recently with soulmates._

 _"I know this isn't how you wanted to find out, but you and Wendy are possibly_ _soulmates. We are working on a cure right now to fix what is happening. But under no circumstances do you touch her in a_ _way that could be overly intimate. If you do she will be in more and more pain. We are waiting for government approval for the cure and should be able to put you in for next Tuesday._

 _Don't tell her you are soulmates, but please tell her that we can fix this. Because she needs to know why this is happening."_

It was the one thing I didn't want to hear. I walked out of Wendy's room with tears streaming down my face. I could hear her wails from outside and I watched as her family and doctors rushed in. I walk to the hospital cafe, which just happens to be less than a hundred feet away from Wendy's room. I walk up to the cashier and order a cup of extra strong black coffee.

I find a small table in an isolated corner and sip my coffee. I have the most beautiful and amazing girl as my soulmate and I can't even tell her. Wendy is in that room breaking down and I'm too scared to hold her for fear of hurting her. I pushed Wendy and the result being since she was _never_ intimate with anyone, her body couldn't handle it.

Wendy starts to scream and wail even louder. "Why won't anyone tell me what is going on! WHERE IS PETER! IF YOU WON'T EXPLAiN THIS TO ME THEN HE WILL! Peter, get in here! NOW!"

I think they put her on steroids. She would never say these things.

John runs out of the room and frantically looks around. When his eyes meet mine he runs over and gives me an alarmed look. "She is going crazy in there. She is yelling at our parents because they are both hysterical and the doctor didn't tell me or Micheal anything. Can you please fix her?"

I nodded as I stood up. I throw my empty coffee away and start to walk out. Micheal walks out holding his parents' hands and leads them to the cafe. Wendy's crying gets louder and louder the closer I come. I hesitate for a moment when I reach her door.

I wasn't ready to face her yet, but I need to see that she's okay. Suddenly the crying stops. A pit of acid grows in my stomach when I think about how they could have knocked her out with some gas. But then I hear her hyperventilating.

I round the corner and walk in slowly. Wendy has a doctor next to her who is rubbing circles on Wendy's hand. The nurse looks up at me and gives me a soft smile. I look at Wendy and she has her eyes closed and earphones in.

"I have been Wendy's nurse for years." The nurse says. "When she came to get her scares removed, when she broke her leg, when she needed stitches, I've always requested to be assigned to her. All it takes is a little bit of music and someone holding her hand to calm her down."

I look back at her and smile. I walk over to the chair I was in when she was out of it. She hasn't acknowledged my presence yet but she seems calmer.

"Miss Lucy, can you get Peter for me. I really need to ask him what is going on." Miss Lucy looks at Wendy than to me.

"So you're the famous Peter Pan I've heard so much about." I nodded in response and she gives me a reassuring smile.

"From the way she talks about you I can tell I'm not needed."She lets go of Wendy's hand and walks away giving me an encouraging smile.

From the loss of contact, Wendy's eyes fly open and her breathing gets heavier. She keeps looking straight and doesn't look to me. After a few moments, her eyes roam the room and land on mine. Her breathing slows back down to normal and she visually relaxes.

She slowly reaches up and removes her earphones. Since the sound is no longer directed towards her ears, I can hear Joan Jett playing loudly. She pushes the pause on her phone I realize she had in her lap.

"Peter, can you please tell me what is going on? My parents were breaking down and my brothers knew nothing and you weren't here. Why did you leave me in the first place? I mean, you tell me we can't touch or anything for a week and walk out of here with no explanation! Seriously, who does that? You need to tell me what's going on right now Peter."

I look into Wendy's eyes and sigh deeply. "We shared a connection your body wasn't accustomed to. Since you never get very physical with anyone, your bond to your body wasn't stable and it reacted.

"They have a cure they just need to get approval for and then we can fix this. We are coming back next Monday." I say.

Wendy slowly takes a shaky breath and then releases it. She sets her earphones and phone on the nightstand and slowly pulls the covers off the legs. She swings her legs over the edge of the hospital bed and her gown shifts up her legs.

I look to the floor so I don't invade her privacy. I may be a teenage boy with hormones, but my mom taught me right. I wrung my hands on the hem of my shirt and kept my gaze averted. The shuffling of Wendy's feet crept closer until her barefoot feet entered my peripheral vision.

"Peter," Wendy's soft voice said in between hyperventilating, "I-I can still t-touch you right?"

I lifted my gaze to her's and smiled softly. "Of course. Just nothing overly intimate until we get you that cure."

I unlatched my hand from my shirt and took her hand in mine. She gasped and looked at our hands. She slowly adjusted her hand so our fingers intertwined. Her hands were warm and soft. The only times she had let me hold her hands were in crowded places so we didn't lose each other.

She looked back up at me and silent tears started to form in her eyes. I unlocked our hands and pulled her into my chest as she burst into tears. I held her close as the tears fell, as the sobs broke.

After a few minutes, Wendy had calmed and I softly stroked her hair. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. Every time she let me hold her I felt a little more complete. Like she was the part of me that always felt missing.

Wendy shifted against my chest a little and snuggled in closer. I lift her off the ground and wrap my arms around her waist as Wendy gasps and her arms fly around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her tighter and spin her around until I hear her giggling.

"Why do you have to be so cheesy?" Wendy giggles. She threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was high but rough around the edges, and pure music to my ears.

I spun her even more but I noticed I was starting to get dizzy. I slowed down and put her on the ground. I meant to remove my arms from her waist but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Wendy was still giggling by the time she pulled her head away from my chest. She looked into my eyes and I smiled. They were the same blue they have always been, but I felt myself becoming entranced by their beauty. I love being close to her because I can see the gold flecks in her irises. I let my eyes travel down to her plump lips. They were the perfect shade of pink and just the right size- not too big, not too small. Wendy let her tongue rake over her lips and I grinned. I knew this game she was playing at it was a dangerous one. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against her's.

"We need to stay away from each other and you're making this really hard for me," I all but grumbled. She giggled and it took my breath away. She leaned back and unlatched her arms from my neck.

"Good." She looked down at herself and laughed. "I really need to change out of this hospital gown."

I laughed along with her and dropped my arms from her waist. She turned around and started for her bag of clothes.

She squatted down and unzipped her purple duffel bag.

"It looks like my mom decided to get your clothes too," Wendy giggled.

I walk over and peer inside. There are two ziplock bags, one labeled Wendy, the other labeled Peter. Wendy handed me my bag and grabbed her's.

Wendy stood up and locked eyes with me. She started to blush. She looked so cute I started to laugh.

"Why are you blushing?" I laughed.

"Well...because there, um...there's only one bathroom..."

I laughed even harder. She's a tough person but the shiest when it came to anything uncomfortable.

"I'll go in the bathroom across the hall," I say, "I'll be back if a few, okay?"

Wendy nods her head and slowly turns away, blush still visible on her cheeks

I walk out of the room and look for the bathroom. I see the sign on my left and head in.

* * *

Once my clothes have been changed, I head back to Wendy's room. I tentatively open the door and peer in. She laying on her bed in ripped black jeans, a red shirt, and red vans. Her hair is splayed out like a halo and she's looking up at her phone. It looks like she put a little makeup on, but she still looks as breathtaking as ever.

I silently walk over and move my head in front of her phone to get her attention. She giggles and drops her phone to her lap as I brace my arms on either side of her head.

"Have you been ever so lonely without my presence, Wendy?"

She giggles again and I grin down at her laughing form. She reaches a hand up and boops my nose. She literally _booped_ my nose.

Once she stopped laughing, she reached up to move a piece of hair out of my hair and rested her hand on my cheek. It was a simple notion, but I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. I leaned into her touch like it could heal my wounds. Like it could calm the raging seas in the pit of my stomach.

She sat up but kept her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her looking intensely at me with a ferocity that was intoxicating. Her thumb slowly stroked my cheekbone as she studied my face. I tried to hide the fact that I was breaking on the inside, begging to hold her but scared to hurt her.

She dropped her hand and I almost whimpered. But then she opened her arms and I leaned right in, knocking her back onto the mattress. She huffed but started to stroke my head as I laid my head on her stomach.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Her voice was soft but laced with concern.

I looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. The gorgeous blue left me in a daze, lined with eyeliner and dressed with mascara. I never understood the use of makeup, but now I understand it's used to highlight her already stunning features. And all Wendy could ever be is gorgeous.


End file.
